Ayuthay
Ayuthay (アヤタユ Ayathay) is a city first seen in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn that is situated in the Ei-Jei region of southern Angara, located west of Champa. Home to Amiti, Ayuthay is closely aligned with Mercury. The city hosts the Alchemy Well, and has been praised for its elaborate stonework, leading surrounding settlements to envy their stunning towers, walls, and courtyards. Along with the nearby city of Passaj, Ayuthay is a target in the war being waged by Wo, king of Kaocho.' ' Story Ayuthay is home to some of the descendants of the Exathi race, a culture of skilled craftsman who allied with the Jenei, ancestors to the Adepts. The Exathi of Ayuthay were noted stonecrafters, not only building Ayuthay itself, but also the Ouroboros labyrinth to the north and nearby Barai Temple. After the sealing of Alchemy, the town's Alchemy Well went inactive, resulting in the area becoming a desert. Ten years after the Golden Sun event, Ayuthay's Alchemy Well was reactivated by a mysterious Mercury Adept. The reactivation resulted in a constant supply of water, allowing the town to experience a time of prosperity. Ayuthay, at the time the player first visits, is under siege from the army of the neighboring kingdom of Kaocho, ruled by King Wo. The army has already overrun the visible portion of the city, but stalls in their siege when the Ayuthay citizens take refuge in a secret underground portion of the city. Matthew's group, seeking information about entering the Ouroboros, gains permission to explore the ruins from two Kaochan generals. They eventually find the underground city's secret entrance, and gain access to the city via a Tree Flute given by allies in Passaj. It is here that they meet Amiti, the prince of Ayuthay, nephew to the city's ruler, Paithos. It is revealed that Amiti had believed himself to be born from his mother's divine powers, and that those same powers were what restarted the Alchemy Well. He soon learns the real story from Paithos: Amiti was actually fathered by a powerful Mercury Adept, and that his mother actually had no Psynergy abilities at all. Paithos also informed the group of the means to enter the Ouroboros: the Insight Glass, an ancient Ayuthayan treasure. Seeking the Insight Glass and to completely restore the Alchemy Well, Amiti travels with Matthew's group, and eventually decides to stay with them on their journey across Angara. As the group leaves, they are confronted by the Kaochan generals and are forced into battle. With the Adepts proving victorious, Ayuthay imprisons the two generals. The footsoldiers of Kaocho's army have been so poorly led that they do not notice their leaders' disappearances, causing the army to lie around aimlessly. Meanwhile, the Adepts travel to the Ouroboros. Thanks to their efforts, the entire Ei-Jei region is revitalized due to the cooperation of Ayuthay's Alchemy Well, and Passaj's Alchemy Forge. During the Grave Eclipse, Ayuthay is largely unharmed, thanks to their underground city and the Alchemy Well. However, King Paithos himself falls ill, and is not expected to recover. Meanwhile, the occupying army is decimated, due to their lack of protection. Ayuthay's status following the Eclipse's end is unknown, though Amiti does choose to return to the city. Politics Ayuthay is a monarchy, currently ruled by King Paithos. The country is known to be closely allied with Passaj, with whom the Ayuthay people have a shared ancestry. While the country was stated to be on good terms with Kaocho in the past, the two countries have been at war for some time. The citizens would hide underground, while Kaocho's army wandered listlessly outside. The Grave Eclipse results in the decimation of the invading army, leaving Ayuthay free. However, Paithos would become terminally ill from the effects of the Eclipse, leaving Amiti as his most likely successor. Description Vendors The village's inn service is 32 coins per room. Collectibles Items * Herb: Found in the barrel at the lower left corner of the pond * Antidote: Found in the pot at the lower right of the pond * Apple: Found on the top of the skinny tree at the left center of the pond * Cookie: Found in the chest at the left side of the pond * 53 Coins: Found in a pot at the left side of the 3F map * 44 Coins: Found in a upper right pot beside the Ayuthay Palace * Open Helm: Found in the drawer at the right upper corner of the 2F map * Nut: Found in the left box at the left upper corner of the 2F map * Elixir: Found in the middle barrel inside the jail in the 1F map * Sand Prince Stone: Getting it after defeating Sand Prince * 299 Coins: Found in a left chest of the B1 map. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Crystal Powder: Found in a right chest of the B1 map. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Power Bread: Found in the chest beside the inn keeper in the inn. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Leather Boots: Found in the submerged chest in the pond near the entrance of the palace. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Glittering Tiara: Found in the south east submerged chest in the pond. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Water of Life: Found in the north east chest outside the palace. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Vial: Found in the north west chest in the palace. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well * Dragon Shield: Found in the chest inside the workshop. After reversing the Alchemy Well moved the middle block to the upper left so it won't be getting in the way. After Alchemy Well back again use the raft to go near it. Djinn * Breath: Can be reach by using the northeast stairs in the pond. Getting it after reversing the Alchemy Well Cultural References Ayuthay is a reference to the kingdom of Ayutthaya, a southeast Asian kingdom that stood for over four centuries. Located in present-day Thailand (then Siam), the kingdom once held territories in Myanmar, China, Laos, Vietnam, and the Malay peninsula. In 1765, Burmese forces swept into the kingdom, quickly overtaking the outlying villages. By 1767, the capital had been razed, destroying nearly all Ayutthayan art, literature, and historical records.Category:Places in Angara Category:Towns and Settlements